


Gucci like a band-aid

by lilys_bananas_coven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, How Do I Tag, but not for long, coco and cordelia bond over fashion sometimes, coco is insecure, cordelia being the greatest supreme there ever was, cordelia loving her girls, cordelia wears gucci, she's a rich mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_bananas_coven/pseuds/lilys_bananas_coven
Summary: Reassuring Coco comes easy to Cordelia, just as Gucci comes easy to Coco.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Gucci like a band-aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I return, and alas I have come with a request from a lovely reader asking for some interactions with Cordelia and her girls. I think I'll be making a series out of this; so far I've done her with Mallory, now Coco, and Madison, Zoe and Queenie are on the way! Exploring Cordelia's relationship with the girls of the coven is so much fun uwu.
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you have any prompts/questions/requests! : [lilysbananascoven](https://lilys-bananas-coven.tumblr.com/post/633232114303778816/lilysbananascoven-archive-of)
> 
> enjoy! much love <3

One of Cordelia’s favourite things about Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt is her inability to hide the way she feels about… anything. Unlike the other girls of the coven who are far from transparent about most things(she’ll disregard the amount of trouble they’ve been in because of this in the past), Coco can’t seem to hide even the smallest change in her mood. While it has been emotionally taxing, at times, to be subjected to Coco’s emotions, her transparency is still very much appreciated by the Supreme. Coco is one of the girls of the coven that Cordelia finds more of a friend in, despite seeing them all as her daughters. She’s cheerful and always has something nice to say(to anyone that isn’t Madison; their personalities are at a perpetual head-to-head and the Supreme suspects it’s because they’re both too into pop culture and fashion).

Strange would be an understatement regarding the young witch’s behaviour at dinner. For the first time, Coco attempts to deflect against Mallory when the girl asks if she’s alright, because she clearly isn’t. Cordelia’s brows furrow at the scene, and she knows she’s due for checking on the latter. They enjoy their meal without Coco’s quips telling them which one of their plates of food contain the most calories, and while no one seems to mind it, something’s definitely wrong with Coco. Cordelia overhears her own thoughts coming out of Madison’s mouth while everyone’s dispersing after dinner, whispering, “She doesn’t shut up for more than two minutes at a time, holy shit that was weird.” 

Cordelia nurses a mug of steaming tea in her study that night, thinking of a way to approach Coco without making a big deal out of it. She’s learned quickly that all her girls appreciate a bit of privacy, with Madison being the most insistent on it. It’s understandable, she thinks, considering they’ve all been a bit out of place at some point in their lives, and wanting privacy is just another attempt at claiming some control over themselves again. The Supreme knows she would have killed to have some of her secrets kept when she was younger, but she had been such a doormat for most of her life than things had never been in her favour, one way or the other. She almost grimaces at the thought of her teenage years and twenties, succumbing to everything and everyone around her like she hadn’t a backbone. Her one attempt at redemption had been marrying Hank just to spite her mother, but seeing as how that turned out, it really hadn’t been much of a redemption. 

There’s a timid knock on the heavy door of her study. Cordelia shakes her head free of unnecessary thoughts and checks the time, wondering who would be here this late. (But who is she kidding, because the girls are practically night owls and she just doesn’t get how they’re not exhausted by 11pm). 

“Come in,” she calls, and is only half surprised to see Coco emerging into view. 

The blonde lets herself into Cordelia’s accommodating study and presence with a tired sounding sigh. Cordelia wonders if she sleeps earlier than the rest, by any chance, but that’s probably not the case.

“Hey, Coco. Here, come sit,” the Supreme moves over to the couch chairs as opposed to the ones at her desk, hoping to make the latter more comfortable.

“Hey, Cordelia. I’m sorry, I know it’s late but I just… I just wanted to talk to someone,” Coco says, and she sounds uncharacteristically small, voice devoid of it’s usual volume and confidence.

Cordelia offers her a warm smile, reaching out to place a warm hand atop one of Coco’s, “I’m glad you’ve come to me for this. The other girls took a bit of convincing to realise that’s what I’m here for. You can tell me anything, Coco.”

Coco wears a sad kind of smile at Cordelia’s sentiment, blooming with respect for the Supreme. Though most of the girls(save for Madison) have been unbelievably welcoming to her ever since she arrived with her billionaire of a dad looking for a solution to her ‘problem’, Cordelia is unparalleled. The Supreme’s kindness has been overflowing, and she’s made numerous personal sacrifices for the coven that Coco has seen. She wonders how the woman does what she does with such elegance tied to her.

“Thank you, Cordelia. You’re really amazing at what you do- that being the whole Supreme headmistress thing,” Coco starts, the gears turning in her head almost audible as she thinks of how to fix her words right. Cordelia nods encouragingly, silent but still smiling softly.

“I heard the other girls talking about their powers the other day,” she finally says, and it’s evidently forced from the way her face forms a frown, “and it just got me wondering if I’m really one of you guys.”

Cordelia immediately understands. This had been the blooming suspicion since dinner. She decides that she really doesn’t like hearing Coco sounding so down, and she’ll work to prevent it from happening again in the best ways she possibly can. 

“Coco…” she pauses when the girl in question holds a hand up to her, wanting to continue.

“Everyone here is- is _so_ powerful, and- and talented! I mean, Madison can set things on fire by looking at them, Queenie’s a literal voodoo doll, Zoe can perform all this cool incantation stuff, and Mallory is the future Supreme and she has that time travel thing. Misty brings dead things back to life! Hell, you’re the most powerful witch on earth, Cordelia! You can do all that and more! Tell me something’s not wrong with me for only being able to count the calories in everyone’s food like a walking calculator.”

Cordelia has to collect herself at Coco’s mouthful of words, finding the best way to go about comforting her. She knows how easily she could end up sounding condescending trying to talk about something like this, and that’s the last thing she wants. While she nods softly to herself, hands in her lap, Coco’s eyes roll to the back of her head. She watches, slightly startled.

“There’s less than two calories in your Earl Gray. You can afford a lot more food on your plate too, you know,” Coco says, and the Supreme flushes at the indirect compliment, smiling sheepishly.

“Coco, whether or not you want me to tell you this, I will. I always will. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. Okay?” Cordelia’s tone is clement, with a smile that forces tears to sting at Coco’s eyes simply from how reassuring it is. She nods hesitantly.

“Having powers isn’t a talent, and you must understand that. It’s a gift. Young witches like you and the other girls of this coven are born with one or two. Extremely powerful witches like Mallory who possess the gift of Tempus Infinituum are rare. Misty, too, with her gift of resurgence. These gifts are some of the rarest and hardest to perform or even possess. As you grow, so do your powers, at varying speeds. There isn’t a time or age limit to this phenomenon,” the Supreme explains, hoping to put things into perspective for dear Coco.

“How did the other girls get all their gifts so early? Most of them are younger than me,” Coco whines. Cordelia sighs fondly; Coco has a certain light to her, even when she’s upset.

“Zoe has learned about incantations for a long time now, and she’s just starting to master them. Madison’s strong pyrokinesis and telekinesis came to her in a time of distress, which is something that happens to a lot of witches. She’s still learning to control it. Our powers grow exponentially when we are in danger, and this coven hasn’t been in that much danger since Fiona was still the Supreme. Queenie’s gift is unique to her bloodline, so no other witches can ever replicate it. Our coven has been in a good place since Mallory undid the Apocalypse. This timeline that we live in is inherently safer without the threat of the Antichrist in the near future.”

Coco finds herself astonished just hearing Cordelia talk. The woman knows exactly what she’s doing, and she’d feel insecure if she isn’t so happy to be a part of the coven and in her care. There are still tears in her eyes, but she manages to smile. Cordelia returns it, reaching for her hand again. The soft squeeze provides her with a great sense of warmth. 

“You’re fluent in your skill, dear Coco. Divination is one of the Seven Wonders that usually comes later, but here you are with such a great command of it. I’m extremely proud of you, and that will never change no matter what gifts you do or do not have, understand? You are not less than anyone. Our gifts do not set us apart from each other. You are a powerful witch, and so long as you are a member of this coven, you will always be one of us,” Cordelia speaks, and with her gentle yet unmistakably powerful words, Coco is beckoned into her arms.

Cordelia hushes Coco, noting the strength at which the girl clings to her. She’s a hugger, just like Mallory. The thought brings a fond smile to Cordelia’s face as she comforts Coco with ease. Soon enough, the latter lets go and parts from her on her own, sniffling. There’s an evident blush on her face.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I just cried like all over you. I may have stained your shirt, I’m sorry. It looks expensive, oh- oh my god, is it Gucci?” Coco’s immediate shift in demeanor is almost startling, but very much welcomed. She’s clearly feeling better.

Cordelia is well aware that she is indeed donning a Gucci piece. She stays silent, sheepishly smiling so she doesn’t have to confirm what Coco’s exasperated about. Unfortunately, her lack of an answer is already an answer, but the incredulous expression on the younger witch’s face is priceless. She laughs while Coco freaks out over the horror of having stained her Supreme’s shirt.

“Cordelia! Gucci Macrame! This is fifteen hundred dollars of class and there’s a tear stain on your shoulder, oh god! I’m so sorry, I swear I’m ordering you another one online tomorrow,” Coco frantically declares, looking more upset than she had been about their earlier conversation.

Though unsurprised by her knowledge in fashion, Cordelia’s eyes widen slightly at the blatant implication of Coco’s wealth before she remembers that the girl’s father is indeed a billionaire. Laughing softly, she shakes her head, holding her hands up as if to tell Coco to pause.

“It’s just a shirt, Coco. I’ll deal with the oh so criminal stain that’s smaller than my pinky,” she teases, grinning at the pout on Coco’s face that slowly turns into a strange smile.

“You have a spell to erase the stain? Holy crap, that is so cool! I have this one dress that I love but can’t wear because of a lipstick smudge on it, can you get rid of that too?” Coco asks with bright eyes. The witch is so excited and hopeful that Cordelia almost wants to lie and agree with whatever she’s saying. She’s utterly fond of Coco’s spirit, but she can’t get out of this one.

“No, Coco. I mean to say it’s nothing the overpriced laundromat downtown can’t fix,” Cordelia winks, laughing when Coco groans. 

As the two settle into silence again, Coco is pensive. The Supreme waits patiently for anything she might want to say.

“Thank you for this, Cordelia, really. I had been so insecure about my powers, or the lack of them… but now I guess I do feel kinda proud. I mean, no one else can count calories like I can, right?” she smiles, head tilted slightly.

“Indeed. That’s your signature power. Remember that this is divination, which means with a little bit of effort you’ll be able to divine other things as well. All in due time, okay?” Cordelia smiles that comforting smile again, and Coco feels so at home as she nods.

“Thank you again. You’re such an amazing friend to me,” Coco expresses.

It appears that Coco shares the same idea of their relationship as Cordelia does. They’re friends. While Mallory, Zoe, Madison, and all the young witches are her treasured daughters, Coco and even Queenie have earned a different kind of position in her life. She’s so very grateful for them.

“I appreciate your friendship very much, Coco. You should get some rest now, go on,” Cordelia stands along with Coco, walking her to the door.

“Goodnight! And tomorrow I’m taking that blouse to the laundromat,” Coco adds pointedly, warmth in her teasing tone.

Cordelia giggles at the girl’s antics, affectionately stroking her hair with a soft ‘goodnight, sweetheart’ as she leaves. When she tries to search for the miniscule stain in the mirror later, she can’t even find it, but she knows Coco may never stop fretting over it if she doesn’t gain the satisfaction of fixing it. It’s quite admirable, her passion for even the littlest of things. Cordelia goes to bed that night, Misty wrapped around her, smiling at the thought of all her wonderful girls. 

Two weeks later, when Coco miraculously divines Cordelia’s missing car keys, she begins to really understand the meaning behind the Supreme’s words. The memory quickly becomes one of her most treasured. .

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I'd like to think Cordelia and Coco are friends because they kind of compliment each other in that dynamic better than if they were to have a parent/child type of relationship if that makes sense,,,? Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed and thank you to the reader who requested this! I'm sorry ao3 didn't allow me to gift it to your user :(
> 
> p.s. again i hope all my readers in the US are taking care of themselves during this stressful time of elections and chaos. much love xx. 
> 
> tumblr : [lilysbananascoven](https://lilys-bananas-coven.tumblr.com/post/633232114303778816/lilysbananascoven-archive-of)


End file.
